


Doting Husband

by BookofOdym



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Diggle has to pretend to be Oliver's husband to fool a criminal, unfortunately, Oliver finds that he enjoys it.





	Doting Husband

"Your tie's crooked," John said, straightening Oliver's tie on impulse, he knew that it was stupid, since they were undercover, having a meeting with a mob boss, and doing anything that could make Oliver seem weak would only have disastrous results. For both of them.

But they were alone, they had arrived on time, only to be rudely informed by an underling that they would have to wait. Oliver had told him that they'd have to wait, it was supposed to make them nervous.

So, John had thought he would have time, but the moment that his hands touched the tie, the door swung open, revealing the man that they'd come to see. He was a man of average height, flanked by five bodyguards who were all a foot taller than him. Oliver could have taken all of them with his eyes closed.

Diggle did not like the glint that the mob boss got in his eyes when he saw them.

He definitely did not like the way that the man immediately started flirting with his friend.

"Now, Mister Moore," the criminal said, the name that Oliver had given for this meeting had been James Moore, ordinarily he would have been forced to use his own name, but they had traveled out of town for this meeting, "I'm sure that we can find some way to work together.

Then he had rested his hand on Oliver's thigh.

Diggle had rushed forward without thinking, gripping the man's hand with his wrist, but Oliver had just smiled and said. "I don't think that my husband would like that."

It took Diggle more than a moment to realize that he was supposed to be the husband in this situation. Oliver was staring at him, obviously waiting for something, and the mob boss was glancing between the two of them. Then it clicked. "You're right, I really, really, don't appreciate it," he shifted slightly so that the pistol that he had holstered under his jacket that morning became visible for only a second. A smart criminal would have had his army of thugs frisk both of them, instead of just Oliver.

The mob boss laughed, although it didn't reach his eyes. "Far be it for me to get in the way of a loving couple," he said.

So, for the rest of the week, Diggle had to act as the doting husband; otherwise, their ruse would be discovered, and the investigation would be ruined.

Diggle had placed one hand of Oliver's waist, and pulled him flush with his side as they were escorted out of the building, the thug who accompanied him had offered Oliver a burner phone, and Diggle, hoping to seem all the more like a possessive husband, had defiantly kissed his friend on the side of his lips, he hoped that that would be reported back to the boss.

The only problem was that Oliver was silent all of the way back to the hotel.

"Are you-?" Diggle started, but he knew that there wasn't anything that he could say to explain himself. How could he tell Oliver that the reason he'd been out of line and almost ruined the plan had been that he'd gotten possessive?

"Don't." Was all that Oliver had said in response, keeping his eyes resolutely out of the window. Yeah, John had obviously upset him, and he needed to do something to fix things.

"When he touched you," John sighed, pinching his nose between his thumb and his forefinger, he really did not want to say this, "I just saw red."

"I said, save it!" The vigilante snapped.

That night, Arrow went off alone to fight in a strange city, and John let him do it. Oliver clearly wanted to be alone. 

If only Diggle could figure out why the other man was so upset because he was beginning to think it wasn't about him ruining the plan.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he was woken up by the sound of heavy breathing. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Diggle flipped on the light switch.

Oliver was sitting on the end of the bed, clearly trying to do his own stitches.

"It's easier if you have someone to help you," Diggle said, already swinging his legs out of bed.

"Go back to sleep," the statement was weak, like Oliver was trying to choke back his pain, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

John closed his eyes. "Let me help you, Ollie," he kept his voice as soft as possible, but it was an order, he wouldn't let the vigilante refuse his help. He could hear the archer let out another shaky breath. "I don't want you to be in pain because of me."

Obviously, Oliver wasn't literally in pain because of Diggle, it was the fault of whoever had taken a blade to his skin, but Diggle still felt responsible. He had been the one who'd let Oliver go out alone.

"It's too late for that," came the quiet response.

What?

"What?" Diggle asked, after what was probably at least thirty seconds of stunned silence. "What do you mean, Oliver?"

"It doesn't matter."

Like Hell it didn't.

John sat down next to the other man, letting their hands rest together on the bed. "Tell me anyway."

The archer took another deep breath, proceeding to be silent for so long that John started to think that he wasn't going to speak again. "When you kissed me," the vigilante said finally, "all I could think about was how it wasn't going to happen again. That was when I realized that... I might have really wanted it to."

Well, when he said it like that, John kind of had to prove him wrong. Softly, he pressed his lips against Oliver's.

"How was that?" He asked.


End file.
